Girl Meets Blackout
'''Girl Meets Blackout '''is an upcoming episode of Season 1 of Girl Meets World. Plot After Lucas breaks up with Riley over all the pressure on him to get good grades, a blackout in New York causes Riley to hurt herself and Lucas to see how much she means to him, Meanwhile Farkle and Maya try to fix their friendship before getting back together. Overview When Riley and Lucas are hanging out together at Svorski's Lucas feels too pressured by his Mom and Dad to get good grades and gets mad at Riley breaking up with her,making her feel upset with him but also heartbroken. Lucas immediately regrets what he said and tries to apologize but Riley shuts him out from her life etc. Ignoring him at school,running away from him and locking her window whenever he goes up her fire pole. Maya and Farkle try to help them but not even they can work together so they decide to figure out their issues by spending time together to try and see if they can rekindle their feelings for each other. After a while Maya starts to realize that she still has feelings for Farkle and so does he. The day after they've realize it they tell each other at Svorski's,get back together and devise a plan to get Riley to forgive Lucas for what he did. Meanwhile at the Matthews apartment Topanga and Cory are having quality time with Auggie when Ava turns up and ruins their plans with their son. When Cory realizes what Ava true intentions are with their son he and Topanga devise a plan to split the two children up all without Auggie figuring out what their plans are. Even though Auggie had already planned to break up with her because he figured out she had been using him the entire time they were together. And that he'd asked out the new girl Alexis the day before. At one point when Riley is trying to avoid Lucas they accidentally bump into each other forcing them to to one and other. Lucas immediately says that it was his fault, that he had overreacted and that he's being a huge jerk. But Riley says that she's partly to blame. By saying that she shouldn't have entirely shut him out of her own life, and ignored the problem that had created and himself. They both agree that their both to blame and that they can't spend anymore time apart. so they both admit that they still have feelings for each other and want to get back together. The episode ends with the gang outside of the Matthews apartment and Riley being reassured by Lucas that everything will be fine and that her parents won't be mad at her. Once in there Riley realizes that Lucas was right. and so she ends telling her parents who are a little mad at first (Cory was) but then accept them being together again. And Maya and Farkle seemed happy together seeing as they weren't taking their eyes off each other as the others were explaining to Riley's parents. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Browse